thegeoteamfandomcom-20200215-history
Go!Animate The Movie 2: Eric Out Of the Animation
Go!Animate The Movie 2 (formerly known as Mr. Keebler's Revenge or and simply referred to Go!Animate 2) is an upcoming sequel to the 2006 film Go!Animate The Movie planned to be released in Summer 2015. According to the screenplay, it was originally titled Go!Animate 2: Mr. Keebler's Revenge, but was retitled Go!Animate The Movie 2 (or just Go!Animate 2 for short). Plot Coming soon! Cast * Brian as Himself, PC Guy, Rentro and News Reporter * Eric as Himself and Eric 1 and Bible Mun and Alexander Mun * Joey as Victor and Tom * Kate as Jennifer * David as Jack (Jackashay), Stickguy #1, Aaron Jefferson, Cashier and Stickcop #1 * Julie as Kayla * Simon as Mr. Keebler and News Reporter * Paul as Gary Johnson * Dallas as The Bodyguard, Policeman and Shopkeeper * Salli as Herself and Protester Girl * Dave as Simon * Lawrence as Stickcop and Sydney Cub * Charlie (Young Guy) as Matt, Eddy, Eric 2 and Stickcop #2 * Kimberly as Herself and Weather Reporter * Diesel as Eric's tired voice * Stephen as Steven and Orderman (Toon Buffet) * Caleb Elbourn as Kevin, Santed Stickguy and Takashi Additional Cast * Damien (Scary Voice) as Eric's mad voice and Mr. Keebler's evil voice * Professor as Dwayne and George * Kidaroo as Barney the Dinosaur, Toon-sty * Princess as Stickgirl #1 * Callie as Catherina * Kayla as Tween Cat * Wise Guy as Rick Perry * Robosoft 2 as Blinky 2PO * Microsoft Sam as Lucas Guy, Fat Stickguy * Microsoft Mike as Geo Guy, Strong Stickguy, Stickcop #3 * Adam Katz as MePhone4, Nickel, Baseball, Apple, Taco * Taylor Grodin as Bow, OJ, Stickguy #2 * Justin Chapman as Knife, Paper, Stickguy #3 * Kasie Chapman as Soap, Stickgirl #2 * Julie as Stickgirl #3, Jennifer's shouting voice and Salli's surprised voice * Walter Williams as Mr. Bill and Mr. Hands (TV footage) Production The sequel of Go!Animate The Movie was announced in September 11, 2013, and was planned to be released in Summer 2014 by 20th Century Fox, C.E. Animation Studios, and Go!Animate Studios. So Caleb Elbourn does the animation, and it was too hard for him to create the sequences for the film. Then he wrote the screenplay which was too difficult for him to make. On April 24, 2014, Cayby J said on YouTube that the sequel was cancelled. He said that this is because the movie was difficult to make and that it was difficult to make the screenplay. The production of the sequel was restarted in May 14, 2014, with a new screenplay, a new plot, and a mix of 2D flash and CGI animation. The film logo variant script was created by Caleb Elbourn for the 20th Century Fox logo. The sequel was announced in 2014 that the release was delayed to Summer 2015. There are many theories of a sequel made by fans. Reception Coming soon! Category:Non-Geo Team Category:The Geo Team Wiki Category:Films Category:Upcoming films Category:2015 films